


we are the crossroads

by ofamaranthlie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofamaranthlie/pseuds/ofamaranthlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has a full day of work ahead, but Kylo wants him to stay in bed just a little bit longer.  Unfortunately for Hux, Kylo's never learned how to play fair, and he employs all the tactics he can to win this battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are the crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: stay in bed kisses, mischievous and deep, punctuating flirtatiously whispered bargaining words.
> 
> Title taken from "Snow and Dirty Rain" by Richard Siken.

As usual, Hux wakes before his alarm goes off. After turning it off, he lies back in bed and scrubs the heels of his palms over his eyes with a soft groan. The bed shifts beside him, and he doesn’t need to look to know that Kylo’s awake, all sleep-warm body and warm, wanton gaze that always almost tempts Hux to stay in bed just a little longer. A lifetime of conforming to strict schedules outweighs the enticement of indulging himself with a lazy morning with Kylo, however, so he pushes the imagery away.

Not that Kylo agrees with his decision. Sure enough, just as Hux starts to sit up in bed, Kylo tugs on Hux’s arm like a needy child would to its parent’s sleeve, earning Hux’s attention at last.

“Not yet,” Kylo says, and Hux has no doubt that Kylo meant it as a command, but any authority is lost in the pleading look to his eyes, which are partially obscured by strands of his dark, wild hair. Hux barely resists the urge to tuck the strands behind Kylo’s ear.

“I have to,” Hux says, hoping he sounds firm enough to get his point across as he tries to sit up again. This time, miraculously, Kylo doesn’t try to stop him.

“You don’t,” Kylo easily returns, as if it’s as simple as that, as if Hux can clear his entire schedule because a certain someone is all but begging for his time and affection. Now properly sitting up, Hux levels another Look at Kylo, who simply stares up at him from under his lashes in a way that makes heat pool in his stomach. _Damn._

“ _Some_ of us don’t have the luxury of lounging in bed until the late morning,” Hux says, voice clipped and rough from sleep. Kylo’s tongue darts across his lips as if he can taste Hux’s coarse tone. “Not all of us can laze around until they feel like swooping around the ship.” 

The comment is intended to sting, but Kylo just gives a thoughtful hum as he too rises, the thin, white bed sheet pooling at his naked waist. Hux makes a point not to keep his eyes on Kylo’s face, unwilling to give Kylo the satisfaction of knowing that he looks gorgeous and fuckable like this.

“A pity,” Kylo muses, although he doesn’t sound sympathetic in the least. Instead, he sounds like he’s _scheming_ , which is almost as terrible and unwanted as his pity.

This is where Hux ought to get out of bed and remove himself from the situation, but then Kylo’s shifting forward until he’s settled right next to Hux, a large hand resting on one of Hux’s pale thighs. He’s about to ask what the hell Kylo is thinking, but then there’s lips ghosting across his shoulder and up his neck, and any question dies on his tongue.

“You have time, you know. Before the meeting,” Kylo says, his voice little more than a warm murmur pressed against Hux’s skin. Teeth tug at his earlobe in a sharp nip, and then Kylo’s soothing the skin with a fluttering kiss. “And if you skip showering, you’ll have another extra ten minutes.”

Hux snorts at that, even as he tilts his head to the side, allowing Kylo to trail his messy, graceless kisses along his jawline. Coming from anyone else, Hux would sneer at the lack of finesse. But he likes this about Kylo; how he’s so fucking eager to touch and please Hux that he can’t manage any sense of refinement. 

“And attend a meeting with a dozen officers, reeking of sex? I think not.”

Kylo makes a quiet sound in want against Hux’s jaw as he moves to press a kiss at the corner of Hux’s lips. “I like when you smell like me." 

“Obscene, possessive br-“

The rest of the insult is cut off as Kylo kisses Hux in earnest, one hand curling behind Hux’s neck to keep him close. He needs to push Kylo away before this gets out of hand, but then Kylo’s licking against his mouth with a moan like this is all he needs to survive, and Hux relents. Grabbing Kylo’s jaw, he kisses him hard, reveling in the way Kylo yields, allowing Hux to take control and lick into his mouth, the sour taste be damned.

When he pulls back for air, he relinquishes his hold on Kylo’s jaw in a silent message of _we’re done_ – but Kylo either doesn’t pick up the message or blatantly chooses to ignore it as he crowds back into Hux’s space without a beat of hesitation.

“Stay,” Kylo says, leaning in to bestow a sweet, teasing kiss to Hux’s lips. “Finish what you started.”

Kylo lifts his hips until his half-hard cock is visible, precome beading the tip. Removing his hand from Hux’s thigh, Kylo strokes his cock a few times until he’s fully hard, lips parted on a quiet moan. A lovely, lewd sight, but Hux is stronger than this.

 “I could just leave you here,” Hux threatens, pausing when Kylo presses a filthy, open-mouthed kiss to his jaw. “Aching for me until I return.” 

Kylo sucks in a breath at the thought as he runs a hand down Hux’s chest, eventually resting on his hip.

“You could,” Kylo admits, pressing onetwo kisses to Hux’s lips, lingering on the second. “But I don’t think you want to. I think you want to ruin me before you leave this room.”

Gritting his teeth, Hux tries to ignore the way his cock gives an interested twitch at the thought. Images of Kylo shuddering beneath him and panting Hux’s name like it’s the only word he knows fills his mind, and yes, of course he wants that; but Hux wants a great many things he will never allow himself, and if he has to add another to the list, so be it.

“I’m leading a discussion this morning,” Hux says, and his voice sounds mostly steady and in control, to his relief. “There are reports to review beforehand.”

It’s a legitimate excuse, but Kylo doesn’t seem particularly concerned about that as he kisses Hux so slowly and reverently in gentle worship. Hux can feel his resolve crumbling with each kiss, each deeper than the last.

“You don’t need to review them,” Kylo reasons, lips brushing Hux’s with every word. “You’re so clever, you can improvise your way through anything _._ ”

The flattery’s such a shameless ploy that Hux almost laughs. _How desperate are you?_ As if answering the challenge, Kylo shuffles forward until he’s straddling Hux, who immediately places his hands on Kylo’s hips to steady him against his better judgment. The sheet’s the only barrier between their bare bodies, and the teasing flashes of pleasure from Kylo’s cock brushing against Hux’s makes him swallow back a quiet groan.

Kylo’s face is flushed as leans in to kiss Hux deeply once more, tugging on his bottom lip when he pulls back to moan a quiet, “Please, _General_.” 

It’s the deliberate, sinful use of his title that breaks the last of Hux’s control. Hux surges forward, grappling Kylo until the larger man’s on his back against the sheets. He kisses Kylo hard enough to bruise, and Kylo just moans in delight as he wraps his arms around Hux’s shoulders and back, keeping him right where he wants him. 

“If I’m late,” Hux says in between kisses peppered down Kylo’s neck, “I’m punishing you tonight.”

He can hear Kylo’s smirk when he says, “Deal.”

\--

Leaving a well-fucked Kylo to bathe in the afterglow, Hux arrives to his meeting with two minutes to spare, and if his clothes are a little wrinkled and he’s wearing more cologne than usual, no one mentions it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sin with me on [tumblr!](http://ofamaranthlie.tumblr.com)


End file.
